Force of Nature
by manupstud
Summary: It was 9 years ago when Malia Tate accidentally caused that tragic car accident that ended up killing her mother and one of her sisters. The other one has been locked up in a insane asylum for the last 8 years. Until now. Sydney Tate is thrown into the supernatural world of Beacon Hills but the most important question is; can she survive it. (Full Summary inside) Liam Dunbar/OC
1. Ain't It Fun

_**Force of Nature**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _ **Ain't it Fun**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. I only own Sydney and any other OC I create**_

* * *

I took a deep breath as I clutched onto the bag that held the few things I owned. Books that were barely held together. Notebooks full of doodles; some were already filled up and some were waiting patiently to be filled. A old teddy bear that I'll had since I was 5. Paints, markers, pens, and every other instrument that you used to draw with. I glanced at the watch on my wrist- 3:30pm. He was late. Of course he was later. How very typical of him. I shoved my hand into my bag and pulled out a notebook- one that was halfway full- and plopped down on the cement steps and began to let my thoughts flood onto paper.

As I continue to sketch the outline of a house a shadow loomed over me, blocking my view. I glanced up to meet eyes with the man who raised me. He had a frown on his face as he stared down at me. "I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible." Or you just forgot about me again. I plastered a small smile on my face before shoving the notebook away and standing up. "It's fine. I understand."

Dad nodded at me before he glanced over to a face I haven't seen since I was 7. It was exactly 8 years ago when I last saw her. When I last saw her I had shoulder length blond hair that was almost always in two braided pig tails. It was the ages of Barbie dolls and fairy tales. When I last saw her she had long brown hair and was my best friend. But now when I see her, all I think about is that day. That day that stole my childhood.

Even though she had the same long brown of hair (even though there was now streaks of blond through it), the same brown eyes, the same huge grin. But she was a stranger to me. "Syd. I've missed you." She grinned over at me as she bit her lip slightly.

I mustered up all my energy into a fake smile as I feign excitement. "Mal, It's so great to see you." Before I could stop her I felt her practically leech herself onto me. I wondered if she could feel me stiffen before I slowly pushed her off of me. I glanced over at our Dad and crossed my arms. "Can we blow this Popsicle joint? I've had enough of this hellhole don't you think?"

* * *

The paintbrush glided over the canvas as I sighed in content. I ended up unpacking most of my things and decided to retire for the night. A soft knock brought me out of my trance before I blew out a puff of aggravated air. "Come in." Malia popped her head in the door before the rest of her body followed. She held a plate with a piece of pizza on in and in the other a water bottle.

"Thought you might be hungry." I nodded at her as she placed it on my dresser. I focused my attention back on my canvas as I hope she would take that as a signal to leave. However, she didn't get the message. I felt her walk up behind me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I never knew you liked to draw."

I rolled my eyes as she said that shrugged her hand off. "Well, there's _a lot_ you don't know." It came out harsher than I intended and I heard Malia sigh. "I know. But I _want_ to get to know you again. I want you to get to know me again." I scoffed her setting my brush down and whipping around to face her. "I think I'll pass."

There was a flash of hurt in her eyes as she narrowed them at me. "Sydney, please. I understand what your feeling." I let out a roar of laughter as I glared at her. "You understand how I feel? Hate to break it to you but I was locked away in a _insane asylum_ for 8 years.

"I was in one too. or have you forgot?" I felt anger bubble up in me as I hissed out my next words, "For what? Like 2 weeks? I was in there for 8 years Malia. 8 years I was locked away. You only spent 2. So don't come at me and preach you know how I feel. Because you will never know how I feel." For a second I thought I heard a growl coming from her but I chalked it up to my imagination. She opened her mouth to say something to me but I quickly shut it. I let out a defeated sigh before I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day, I should probably get some shut eye. Thanks for the pizza." Malia bit her lip and looked as if she was going to say something else but instead she left my room without another word. I threw myself onto my bed before groaning. _Welcome home, Sydney._

* * *

 _ **There's so many fanfic's out there with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Alison, Isaac, (and hell, even a few with Danny having a sister/brother) but I haven't seen that many with Malia having a a family remember. This chapter was incredibly short and was a mainly a introduction of my OC Sydney and Malia's relationship. At the moment this is going to be a Liam/OC fic. Thiw takes place around season 4 when (obviously) Liam enters the story. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I will be posting the next one (which will be way longer) really soon. I would really appreciate if you leave a review below to tell me if I should continue.**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **-manupstud**_


	2. Teenagers

_**Force of Nature**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Teenagers**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters/plot. I only own Sydney and any other oc's I decide to make along the way.**_

"Even though she seems a little bit harsh when you meet her she really is nice." I struggled to keep up with Malia's pace as she went on and on about the "important" things I should know about. I let out a huff of air before I grabbed a hold of her elbow. "Jesus, Malia. Will you please slow down? You're basically running." Malia sent me a apologic look before she slowing down significantly. "Uh, sorry. I didn't realize that I was going that fast."

I shrugged before running a hand over my hair to smooth it down. Since I had no clue how to get around this school I had to rely on Malia to get around. We both never mention our argument last night and instead pretending like it never happen. It seems like our family was doing a lot of pretending.

Just as I was catching my breath Malia wrapped her hand around my wrist and began to yank me turn the direction of where a boy with short brown hair was waving like a mad man. "What is he? Your boyfriend?" I joked before chuckling. Malia nodded slightly. "Actually, yeah." A look of confusion washed over my face before we finally came to a stop. The boy, who was supposedly Malia's boyfriend, leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"This is Stiles; my boyfriend." I had to fight the urge to laugh and cringe at the same time. _Stiles. Who in the hell names someone Stiles?_ Stiles grinned over at me before intertwining his fingers with Malia's. "Sydney right?" I nodded before smiling slightly over at him. "Please tell me Stiles is just a nickname." Stiles chuckled before he shook his head.

"It's a lot better then my real name. Trust me; my real name will leave you with nightmares. Actually, I don't even think I could spell it half the time." I couldn't help but let out a laugh before shaking my head at him. "What is it written in? Klingon?" Stiles started to laugh before pointing a finger at me. "I like you. " Malia nudged Stiles slightly. "I should probably show Syd around before classes start." He nodded at Malia as he sent me a wink before began to walk off. "See you later, Leia Organa."

* * *

"Do you know that you could get in a lot of trouble for skipping?" I snapped my head up at face a boy who looked no older than me with short blonde hair and eyes that were the color of the sky. He had a smirk on his lips are he stared at me from my spot on top of the bleachers. "I could ask you the same thing. Unless your the hallway police."

He chuckled before gesturing to the empty spot next to me as I nodded slightly. The boy plopped down next to me before smiling slightly. "To be technical, it's my free period." laid my open notebook with a half-finish drawing next to me on the bleacher. "Ah, and I was thinking that you were badass."

"So what are you running away from?" I narrowed my eyes over him before shaking my head. "I needed some time to think."

"Ah, and I was thinking that you were a badass," He mocked as I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm quite the badass if I say so myself."

"Oh really?" The teen next to me let out a loud laugh before raising an eyebrow at me. "Mhmm. I'm actually a undercover assassin if you must know." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as I glanced over at the boy next to me. He had a small on his face as he ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down. After lunch I decided to hid away in comfort at the top of the bleachers for awhile. I was unnoticed; until now.

"Is that so? Well, I might of underestimated you. I'm Liam, by the way." He stuck out his hand as I slowly wrapped my hand around his. "Sydney."

Liam grinned over at me before gesturing to my notebook which was laying next to me. "Well, Sydney, that's a pretty creepy drawing." I glanced down at the paper which was covered in a sketch of a monster; a one that has haunt my dreams since I was a little. A hairy beast that resembled a wolf. It has glowing red eyes a claws sharp of knifes.

"I'm a pretty creepy person." I smiled sheepishly at him before closing my notebook shut. "Aren't we all? I mean if you want to be less creepy you could always draw me." Liam sent me a smirk before I rolled my eyes. "I don't draw people."

"So, your the pretentious artsy type of girl, huh?" I rolled my eyes over at him before tucking a piece of stray hair that fell from my ponytail behind my ear. I glanced over at his book bag that had a Lacrosse sticking out of it (apparently, according to Malia, Lacrosse was Beacon Hills football).

"And you're the self-adsorbed jock who thinks he's all that?" Liam smiled slightly as he reached over and ran a hand over his stick. "Touché," A smile broke out on my face as I felt nervousness bubble up in me. Liam, in simple terms, was cute. He had the whole All-American look; blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that could make anyone do anything.

"And by the way, I'm pretty good." Liam smirked as I rolled my eyes. "Oh really? I guess I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Well after school we're having try outs. You should come. Unless, you know, your busy." It was my turn to smirk at him. "I don't know, I think my schedule is pretty packed. After school I have to go rob a bank." Liam laughed slightly. "Well, hopefully you can fit me in your schedule." I glanced down at the watch on my wrist before standing up. I slipped on my backpack before grabbing my notebook.

As I finish stuffing my notebook into my back bag I turn my head to find my face a few inches away from Liam's. "So, I'll see you later?" There was a hopefulness in his voice that either hearing that or being this close to him made my checks turn a slight pink. If one of us would move our head the wrong way our lips would sure of touched.

His eyes locked with mind as I took a sharp intact of breath. I slowly let out a breath of fresh air before smiling at him. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." As I finished saying that I turned my heel and began to take off down metal steps of the bleachers below me.

* * *

"Sydney!" At the mention of my name I glanced over to see a girl with wavy black hair waving her arms excitedly at me. "Kira!" I grinned over at the equally short girl before making my way over to her. Malia had her face buried in a math textbook as she mumbled about different equations that I was sure she didn't understand.

As apart of my welcome wagon into Beacon Hill's Malia introduced me to some of her friends; Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, and Kira Yukimura. To be fair, I actually liked Kira a lot out of the three of them. "Thought you had a /doctor's appointment/ today?" Malia question me before I took a seat between the two of them. "It's not until 5:30 And Malia, it's X equals 14." Malia sent me a sheepish smile before she quickly scribbled the answer down.

I let my eyes roam around the field as I looked for a certain pair of blue eyes. He was doing pushup's as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He a slight smirk on his face before winking in my direction. I waved over at him before I felt Kira nudge me.

"You know him?" I turn my attention to Kira as I nodded my head. I felt a small smile form on my face. "Yeah."

"How?" Malia question. Before I could reply to her answer we all cringed as we watched Scott picked up the ball as he prepared to throw it. He sent the ball the hurling toward goalie as he evidently missed it. After a few more times missing it I heard a blonde boy let out a laugh. "Nice Mccall."

"Hey Garrett," Stiles blew out a puff of much needed air before he finished. "Shut up." Garrett rolled his eyes at Stiles before I heard Malia sigh.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good?" Kira whispered. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Finstock, who I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting earlier when his wrath rained on me as I came in 5 minutes late to his gym class, began to scream and shout at Scott and Stiles before he order the pair to guard the goal. After successfully beating a few of their teammates it was Liam's turn. He had a look determination on his face before he gripped the stick tightly.

As all of them ran at each other Liam managed to dodge both of them as he maneuvered the field until he threw the ball in the net, which mad a loud whoosh. I jumped up from my sitting position before letting a yell of happiness. Liam turned in my direction before smiling brightly in my direction.

Malia leaped out of her seat before beginning to protest." Do over!"

Coach Finstock turned to Malia and gave her a amused look. "Sweet heart there's no do overs this is practice," Malia narrowed her eyes before I heard her shout. "Teen bucks on Scott and Stiles."

I rolled my eyes as Coach looked like he was kid on Christmas morning at the mention of possible bet. "I'll take that action"

"Hey! Get back in there Liam!" Liam nodded before he made his way to the front of the line again. He glanced over at me and sent me a hopefully smile. He quickly swooped up the ball in his neck and ran forward. Liam slid by Stiles only to for the two of them to run full force at Liam. Liam was forced off his feet before he was slammed backwards on the cold hard ground. He landed with a sickening crunch as I leaped off the bleachers to the boy on the ground. A few people trailed behind me as we formed a circle around him.

"Don't move! Don't touch him!" Finstock yelled as he ran toward Liam.

Liam smiled weakly. "I'm okay Coach, I'm alright" I reached down to grab ahold of his arm. He slowly stood up only to let out a cry of pain as he dig his fingers into my wrist. I let out a hiss of pain before Scott and Stiles rushed forward and pulled Liam's arm around their shoulders.

"I think it's my leg" Liam replied weakly. "We'll take him to the nurse" Stiles said before they took off toward the school.

I couldn't help but run a hand over my face as I watched the two older juniors pull the limping freshmen across the field as I felt a knot form in the pit of my stomach. _I have a feeling this is the beginning of something horrible._

* * *

 ** _So I finally wrote the scene where Sydney and Liam would meet. It took me forever to find a perfect way for them two to meet. I want to thank everyone who was reviewed, faved, and followed this story so far. I'm really excited to this story! Anyways, I'll most likely update in the next few days. If you go to my profile I linked Sydney's outfits on my profile if anyone want's to see it._ _Do you guys liked the way I introduced the two of them? If not feel free to tell me! Till next time,_**

 ** _-manupstud_**


	3. Broken Bones & Broken Dreams

_**Force of Nature**_

 _ **Chapter 3; Broken Bones & Broken Dreams  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I only own Sydney and Lilly (so far)**_

* * *

When I was little I used to love it when my mother would read me fairy tales. Snow White. The Little Mermaid. Sleeping Beauty. Cinderella. It always ended with the girl getting her happily ever after. I was like any 6 year old girl around. I wanted to find my knight in shinning armor and became a Princess.

But as I got older I realized that those so called stories of 'happily ever after' we're frauds. The real stories that were behind them were much darker.

Cinderella? Her stepsisters cut off their own parts of their feet to fit into those glass slippers. They ended up getting their eyes pecked out my birds. Snow White? She had to dance to her death in a pair of hot iron shoes. Ariel? She flung herself to her death on her own wedding day. Sleeping Beauty? Her so called 'prince' impregnated her while she was sleeping only to wake up a short 9 months later to give birth.

That's the thing about real life. You're more likely to get your eyes pecked out by birds before getting your happily after ever.

"Has either Malia or your father step forward to talk about that _day_." Snapping out of my trance I glanced up to meet the face of the person who I've trusted more than anybody for the last 4 years; Lilly Anderson. She was my own personal fairy godmother.

Flashback to 9 years ago. It was approximately 1 month after the accident (apparently after the accident I was out in a medical induced coma) and when I woke up I was what some would say hysterical. I claimed that my older sister, Malia, turn into some kind of monster that resembled a wolf. Of course they thought I was bat shit crazy.

I didn't even get to go home before they shipped me off 2 hours away to "Northdale Psychiatric Center." We weren't the richest people around. I would of ended up at Beacon Hill's local nuthouse, "Eitchen House" but our insurance didn't cover it.

The first year was the hardest. I was on so many drugs that I didn't even know my own name the half the time. The doctors had a theory that I must of sustained a brain injury which would lead to my "silly little delusions". Along with the 'silly little delusions" I had reoccurring nightmare where a creature that looked like a wolf killed me over and over again. It eventually lead to Insomnia and I had to take more pills just to sleep.

The first 5 years I went through a total of about 12 psychiatrist before I met Lilly. She was fresh out of Grad school when she came to Northdale. Perhaps it was that she was so young and not a 40 year old divorced mother of 3 who 'understands' what I'm feeling that made me like her. Or maybe because she wasn't a narcissistic hypocrite who was faker than Kim Kardashian's ass.

The last 4 years were a lot more bearable with her around. Shortly after meeting her I learn how to pretend that I wasn't truly insane. I stopped with the whole "my sister is really a monster who killed my mom and younger sister" and pretending that it was only a delusion from the accident.

Lilly was more then someone who got paid to listen to my nonsense- she was my friend.

"He hasn't even said 20 words to me since I've been back. Malia tried to talk to me but I iced her out."

Lilly gave me a disapproving look before twisting a piece of her dark red hair between her fingers. "You shouldn't-"

"Push people away from you. It could lead to some serious emotional problems," I mocked. "Sorry, _Ursula_ , but I already have a truckload of problems. Why not add more."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Comparing me to a evil Disney villain. Do I really look I turn people to stone?" I shrugged innocently before sending her a grin. "I don't know. Who knows what you do in your free time." A loud bell went off before she quickly leaned over the coffee table to hit the off button.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee," Lilly mumbled to herself as I rolled my eyes and pulled my backpack over my shoulder. "You are such a dork."

She ignored my comment. "I'll see you Wednesday." Just as I was about to leave the room she held up a hand to stop me. "Wait, I have a little homework assignment." I let out a groan as I gave her a look. "A homework assignment? It was only my first day and I already have so much homework. That's one thing I didn't miss about school."

She rolled her eyes. "Well too bad. I promise you this homework assignment isn't as bad as the others." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you to do something completely reckless and stupid. I want you to go out of your comfort zone."

 _She want's me to do something reckless and stupid? Isn't she suppose to be preventing me from doing stupid stuff?_

"So like have a threesome or go smoke weed?" Lilly shrugged. "Firstly, the first two things that pop up in your head was have a threesome and smoke weed? Secondly, I don't think I'm legally aloud to tell you yes. I just want you to do something reckless. Something crazy, but not too _crazy_."

"So joining a gang is a no?" Lilly sighed before walking over to me and gave me a slight nudge toward the door. "Don't care. Okay, maybe I do care. Just not something that could kill you. Go make out with some guy you just met or skip class. Be a rebel. But not too much of a rebel."

I rolled my eyes at her ramble. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

As I walked the semi-busy halls of Beacon Hill's hospital I came to an abrupt stop when large force ramped into me. My shoulder felt like someone just stuck a knife through it. I rubbed my sore shoulder before glancing up to see who ran into me.

"Uh, Syndey, hey. I'm sorry. I didn't see you,". If it had been anyone else I probably would of made a run comment. But it was just Scott. He's been nothing but nice to me and I didn't want to come off as rude (even though he was the one to run into me).

"It's fine. What are you doing here," His eyes widen as his eyes darted around the hall. "My mom works here." I nodded in understand and was thankfully he didn't ask me. "I'll see you later?" Scott smiled slightly. I return his smile before I watched him sprint off. _Where was he running off in a hurry?_

* * *

I came to a halt when I heard the familiar voice of a certain blue eyed boy.

"It's broken isn't it?" Liam asked as I leaned against the wall as I moved closer to the open door so I could hear better. "It's definitely going to need an x-ray" A male voiced replied. _His doctor._

I heard Liam sigh as I swore I heard pain in his voice."It's broken and it's my fault"

 _This feels wrong._ I'm technically invading his privacy. But I mean the door was wide open. So that triumphs it.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Liam's doctor question.

"Went against two juniors" Speaking of one of the devils Scott appeared next to me, doing the same thing I was. I raised my eyebrow at him before he mirrored my action. "One of them is captain of the team" A look of sadness passed over Scott's face. "Liam, remember what we always saw play smart not hard"

I was tempted to lay a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder but this technically was his fault too. He shouldn't of put that much force.

"You mad at me?" Liam asked.

"No of course not" The doctor said, "Although your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse but let's wait for the x-ray before we panic, and trust me I have more reason to panic then you" _So the doctor was his dad_ /.

Liam's dad sighed. "It's not over yet, wait for the x-rays" As he left the room and went off down the hall Scott was about to enter the room but his phone started buzz. He quickly took off down the hall before I sighed.

I made my way into the room as I saw Liam laid on a hospital bed with one of his legs propped up with a pillow.

"Hey, Rocky," I smiled softly at the boy in the bed as I took the empty seat next to him. "What are you doing here?" I shrugged. "I was in the building."

He smiled over at me. "So, how's the leg?" Liam's face fell before shrugged. "Don't know."

"Well, I mean you were half decent," He rolled his eyes but still had a goofy smile on his face. "Only half decent?"

"Cockiness is how you ended up here." I joked. "And the fact that Scott and Stiles are douche bags. Liam chuckled. "Yea- _roar._ "

"What in the holy hell was that?" I hissed before I glanced over at the open door. I quickly leaped out of the uncomfortable chair and made my way toward where the sound came from. Liam followed me despite his injury.

"Hello? Anyone there" Liam called out. We both glanced around before we came face to face with a true monster out of a horror movie. A boy had razor sharp teeth completed with growling white teeth. He had had blood covering his face and his clothes.

The boy stalked over toward us as I resisted the urge to scream. "We should run." I whispered. Liam nodded. "Like hell,"

I slung his arm around my shoulder before I began to pull him down the hall. But we weren't fast enough. The boy lunged at us before Liam shoved me to the ground. The boy wrapped his claws (yes, claws) around Liam's throat before dragging him up a flight of stairs that I was sure led to the roof. I took a deep breath as I didn't know weather to run out of here like a bat out of hell or attempt to help.

It was only a few moments before I decided what I was going to do. _Lilly did say to do something stupid and reckless._

By the time I made it to the top I saw Liam struggling away from the boys grip. I glanced around for a weapon. Finally, I found a two by four and decided it would have to do. I didn't know what my plan would be when I was only a few feet away from him.

"You don't have to do this" Scott said, suddenly appearing. "Whatever you are we can help you"

"Wendigo's don't need help" Whatever it was growled. "We need food"

 _It's now or never,_ I thought. "Hey, ass-hat," I raised the piece of wood and used all my might into slamming it into the boys side. It all happen too quickly by the time it happen I was already out.

The boy yanked me up by my throat and slung me like a literally rag doll into a brick wall. I landed with a loud bang as I was positive I heard a sickening crack.

Scott and the boy, or whatever the hell a Wendigo, began to fight as he threw Liam over the side of the building. "I can't hold on!" Liam shouted as he struggle to hold on. I felt completely helpless as I struggled myself to just keep on eyes open.

I didn't know if maybe it was the fact that I was slammed into a brick wall or if I was truly going crazy as I saw Scott sink his teeth into Liam's wrist. Liam shouted in agony as Scott pulled him onto the safety of the roof.

Black spots started to cloud my vision as I let my eyes fluttered closed. Before I let the darkness overtake me all I could think was two words. _Holy shit._

* * *

 ** _I just want to thank everyone who has read this so far. 19 favorites and 29 follows? You guys are amazing! I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot! I hope this gives you more of a insight on Sydney and why she acts like she does. I would appreciate if you reviewed down below! (but you don't have to. I'm not going to be those authors that goes give me a certain amount of reviews or I won't update.) I do have a question to ask you readers; should I make Liam's and Sydney's relationship slow burn or should I just not take so long? Either PM or review!  
_**

 ** _QOTC (question of the chapter); What is every body's favorite episode of Teen Wolf so far? Mine would have to be Motel California because I mean come on. I was weeping like a baby. (you can PM me so we can obsess or review)_**

 ** _-manupstud_**


	4. Chapter 4

First I want to say that I'm _**SORRY**_ for you know... disappearing. I really don't have a excuse for not updating except I've lost a lot of inspiration to write. My Senior year just started and its been insane the last week or so.

The thing is I'm torn between writing this fic. I have no clue if I should continue it or drop it.

I'm planning on editing DRASTICALLY for all of my fics. So be on the lookout for that. On top of editing my fics I've also thought of so many different ideas that I'll hopefully get to write out.

I just wanted to write this to say be patient with me and hopefully I'll be able to write this out.


End file.
